1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a print job generating program, a print job generating device, and a print system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device and its control method have conventionally been known such that, when a finisher (a post-processing device) connected in-line to a print device (an image forming device) becomes unavailable, the image forming device can transfer post-processing to another finisher (c.f. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2006-308692)).
Patent Document 1 discloses that, when an error is detected in the in-line finisher of the image forming device, the image forming device searches for a near-line finisher that can substitute a finishing process. When the image forming device finds a near-line finisher that can substitute the finishing process, the image forming device transfers the finishing process to the near-line finisher by generating job control information for the near-line finisher and transmitting the job control information.
Further, Patent Document 1 discloses that the in-line finisher is connected in-line to the image forming device, and the near-line finisher is connected to a network.
Patent Document 1 discloses that, when an error is detected in the in-line finisher of the image forming device, prior to processing a print job, the image forming device transfers the finishing job to the near-line finisher.
However, there has been a problem for the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 that it is not possible to generate a print job that utilizes a finishing process, as a print job for the image forming device. Here, an error has been detected in the in-line finisher of the image forming device. Further, the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem that it is not possible to generate a print job that utilizes a finishing process, as a print job for an image forming device which does not include an in-line finisher.
According to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, when the image forming device generates a print job that utilizes a finishing process, the image forming device only considers a condition of an in-line finisher of the image forming device and notifies a user of whether a finishing process may be utilized. Namely, there has been a problem that the image forming device notifies the user of whether the finishing process may be utilized, without considering the whole printing system.
The embodiment has been developed in view of the above described problems. An objective of the embodiment is to provide a print job generating program, a print job generating device, and a print system that can notify a user of whether post-processing is available while considering the whole print system.